


Snow in San Antonio

by tearinmyarc



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Deadpool being Deadpool, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Kissing in the Snow, M/M, POV Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Wade Wilson, Sappy, Snow, Snowball Fight, Spider-Man - Freeform, Spideypool - Freeform, Texas, Trapped in a Hotel Room, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, and there was only one bed, and they were roomates, but not really, cute boys being cute boys, excessive "baby boy"s, this is so sappy who am i, wade calling peter "baby boy" is my favorite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearinmyarc/pseuds/tearinmyarc
Summary: Peter is trapped in Texas with Wade Wilson.Peter is very attracted to Wade Wilson.And there's lots of snow on the ground.What could go wrong?
Relationships: Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Spideypool
Comments: 9
Kudos: 72





	Snow in San Antonio

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to my gal [endoftheziam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endoftheziam)  
> for editing  
> She's the best go read all her fic! It's all amazing.  
> Also I know I went off about Texas a little too much, but I'm a Texan (who voted against our current representation) and this state suffered so I wrote sappy fic. Enjoy!

He was trapped in Texas. TEXAS. Yee-haw, howdy y’all Texas.

Peter Parker was a simple man. Spider Man, that was a whole other thing, but Peter Parker was simple at his core. He liked simple things, like reading and walks in the park, nice warm baths, cuddly puppies. He most certainly did NOT like unexpected trips to places he had never been before. Or when certain “anti-heroes” burst through his recently repaired window and proclaimed, “I need some real TexMex! Pack a bag!”

Peter didn't even know what “TexMex” was. Was it drugs? A dance? A fancy alcoholic beverage? Maybe all of the above; nothing surprised him when it came to Wade.

Regardless, as he had tried to tell Wade over his exuberant shouting, he most certainly DID NOT want to go to TEXAS.

But, when Wade Wilson showed up at your apartment with a plane ticket and a dumb stupid beautiful big smile on his face then you went to Texas. Especially when you were in love with that dumb stupid beautiful loser.

So Peter had gotten on the plane and he had flown all the way from New York to San Antonio, Texas. Then it had snowed for three days. And now he was trapped in a tiny hotel room _in Texas_ with Wade Wilson.

Texas wasn’t so bad actually, before the snow. San Antonio was so rich with history, the Alamo, the riverwalk, and it had theme parks, big giant theme parks. But what had surprised him the most was that it was so _warm._ Peter had been walking around in a t-shirt and jeans and been comfortable. It was winter, and he didn't need a jacket!

And then there was the TexMex. His guess had been right: it _was_ a drug. Technically it was food, traditional Mexican dishes with a “Texas twist.” But god, it was addictive. He and Wade had gone to six different restaurants, and Wade had made him try everything, even the things he wasn't so sure about like menudo and barbacoa (what are they made of??).

But what really sold Peter on TexMex was the way Wade had looked at him over the table, his eyes lit up, food falling out of his mouth as he grinned at Peter while biting into a huge quesadilla. 

Peter and Wade were friends, _good_ friends, but them sharing a room had been a bit awkward. Mostly because they had never spent this much time together just the two of them. Sure every once in a while they played video games at Wade’s place, or grabbed some pizza after a long evening of crime fighting, but Peter always made sure to leave before anything could happen. No sleeping over because it was late, no crashing at each other’s places because it was “convenient.” No allowing himself to get _too_ close.

Their hotel room had two beds, so _that_ wasn't an issue, but it was still _hard_. Peter had been very careful not to look too long when Wade changed, or when he stretched in the morning and his t-shirt pulled up just enough to expose his lower abdomen and the start of the hair that led to… well that’s exactly what Peter had been trying very hard not to think about. Wade was making it especially difficult though, and a few times it had almost seemed like he was doing it on purpose, showing off, taking his clothes off right at the foot of Peter’s bed, slowly.

He’d even called Peter “baby boy." It was his ultimate weakness. 

Wade had rolled over in his bed, his eyes and mouth soft with sleep, and said “Good morning, baby boy.” in his gruff morning voice and Peter had absolutely _melted_. He thinks he let out a small squeak, but he’s not totally sure he was even coherent enough for that.

Peter had been on tiptoes for days now, and a snap was inevitable. He was going to end up doing something stupid, something he couldn’t come back from.

That had been the morning of their third day in Texas, the day that the snow started.

They had been planning on going to the Six Flags Fiesta Texas theme park, but had woken up to an 80% chance of snow and a drastic drop in temperature. The day before, it had been in the 60s’, nothing a New Yorker couldn’t handle, but then before they knew it, the forecasted high temperature for the day was 18 degrees and there were 7 inches of snow on the ground. And apparently when that happened in Texas, the entire city shut down. 

The roads were closed, no equipment to clear the streets. The restaurants and retail stores were closed, no one could get to them. And then, to top everything off, the water had been shut off. No running water in the entire hotel.

Wade and Peter had gone to the grocery store for supplies, which was thankfully open, but it was completely wiped. The only reason they even ended up getting a case of water and some stuff to make PB&Js was because Wade had literally shoved a man out of the way and then threatened death upon him. To be fair, the man _was_ trying grab 5 cases of water (excessive) and had several enormous jars of peanut butter and jelly (rude), which Wade also managed to lift while while he was whimpering on the ground.

And that was just the first day.

By the next day, the governor had declared a state of emergency, and the rolling blackouts had started. They were lucky; their hotel never lost power and they had managed to find a vending machine on the third floor that still had chips and even a couple of those microwaveable to-go soup things. 

Peter was in shock. How could two days of snow cause so much devastation?

Twitter ended up being very helpful in educating him about winters in the South. Texas wasn't built for snow. Literally. The houses didn’t have the insulation, the power grids weren't made to handle the overload due to everyone being at home running their heaters and tv's and microwaves and dishwashers, and the pipes couldn’t withstand long term freezing.

Then Peter just felt sad. He was sad for Texas, the state he never wanted to be in. He was sad for Wade, who was having to share a room with him. And he was sad for himself, his confused trapped little self.

Now they were on their third day of snow. Thankfully the hotel had running water again, so they were able to finally take showers and flush the toilet without filling it up with bottled water. But it had snowed on and off for two days, and it looked like today would be more of the same. Honestly, all the snow had kind of made Peter homesick.

What was meant to be a three-day trip had now turned into a six day trip, and being trapped in a tiny hotel room with someone he was desperately attracted to had made him miss his apartment where he was allowed to be alone and could walk to the corner bodega for a sandwich whenever he wanted, even if it was snowing. He was holding on to his sanity the best he could. 

Wade on the other hand… Wade was unflinchingly positive. Wade was a walking smile. Wade was filling every silence with a dumb joke or a flirty comment. Wade was making Peter eat PB&Js, even if he had to shove them in Peter’s face. You know, Wade was being Wade. The confident Wade, the strong Wade. Not the riddled with doubt and anxiety Wade. Peter loved all Wades, all of Wade, but that was not the Wade that Peter needed right now.

But even that was slowly pushing Peter closer and closer to losing his mind. Because Wade was being sweet. Wade was being caring. And it made Peter want to cry. It was one thing to go on a spontaneous trip with your best friend that you fight crime with every once in a while. It was another entirely to have to experience a statewide traumatic experience with someone who showed you how much they cared for you, how truly good they were, every minute of the day.

“Hey Petey, you ok over there? You haven't said anything about all the innuendos I’ve been throwing at you.”

Peter snapped his head up to look at Wade, who had just gotten out of the shower. His lower half was wrapped in a towel, beads of water still stuck to his bare chest. 

“Hunh?" Peter shook himself. “Oh, sorry. I was just in my head.”

Wade crossed the short distance from the bathroom to sit on Peter’s bed.

“You’ve been in there a lot the past couple of days. Everything ok?”

“Yeah I’m sorry. It’s just with everything going on, I’ve been thinking about...stuff.” 

Peter winced, hoping he wasn't giving himself away, and directed his stare to the ugly hotel carpet. _Better than looking into those deep, emotional eyes. Or at his very bare and defined chest._

“Right, of course. There is a lot of stuff to think about right now. In this little room. With your best buddy.”

Peter snorted. “Exactly.”

“Well I know everything kind of sucks right now, but you know I would never let anything bad happen to you, right?”

Peter lifted his gaze from the carpet and looked right into Wade’s open and honest face. 

Wade placed his hand gently on Peters arm. 

“Right?” He gave Peter’s arm a little squeeze.

“Yeah, of course.” 

Their faces were so close now that Peter could feel Wade’s breath on his cheek. He felt as if he were under a spell, like some invisible force was pulling him ever closer to the one person he couldn’t let himself be close to. He wanted so badly to let that spell really take hold, to get it over with, to just kiss him and ruin their friendship, to ruin their amazing Spider-Man and Deadpool dynamic.

But if he did that now, then they would be trapped in a room together for an indeterminate amount of time, and Peter would be miserable knowing that he had ruined the best thing in his life.

“I mean, I know I kidnapped you and forced you to eat way more Mexican food than is probably healthy and then got you stranded in an endless snowstorm, but I wouldn't let anything happen to you.”

Peter chuckled, and Wade smiled big and wide. The place where Wade’s hand was touching Peter’s arm was so warm it almost burned; he couldn't focus on anything else. He felt himself lean in; he was so close now his hair was touching Wade’s face, Wade’s breath hot on his lips. Just one more inch and they would be kissing, and everything would be ruined. 

Peter snapped out of his reverie, jerking his whole body back and away from the man in front of him. He moved so fast he almost threw himself off the bed. He got to his feet and started gathering his coat and hat, once again glad that he had packed them just in case.

“I-I need to go. I need to go out! Yes! Out! I’m gonna go. Out.” Peter put his coat on, pulled his hat down over his ears, and headed for the door. Just as he reached it, he cast a nervous glance behind him at Wade, where he still sat on Peter’s bed.

Wade was completely still and silent for the first time in three days.

Peter threw open the door and ran down the hotel hallway.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The snow felt amazing on Peter’s flushed cheeks. His mind was still reeling, his breath still fast, but the calm and quiet of the normally busy city around him was helping him come down.

_You have done nothing but think of reasons why this is a bad idea for days. What the hell did you just almost do?_

Peter sighed and watched as his breath puffed out around him. He had run about two blocks down the street until he stumbled upon a little park, completely deserted. The clean, untouched snow was beautiful to behold. He was so used to the dirty, grimy, walked-over snow of New York.

Wade would have have loved it. He would have run through it and laughed like a school kid as he ruined the stunning blankness of it all, his smile glaringly beautiful. He would have filled up all that quiet and calm with laughter and jubilee.

“Fuck! Fuuuuckkk!!” He screamed at the sky, and at no one, and at himself.

He let himself fall, landing butt-first in the powdery softness. He groaned, throwing his head backwards to stare up at the snow as it gently fell. 

“If there’s a god and he’s listening, please let me survive this. No more snow. No more trapped Peter Parker. I can’t take it anymore man.” 

He heaved another great sigh and continued to gaze up at the ever falling snow. A noise caught his ears, it was quiet and barely distinguishable, a soft little puff of sound, and he lifted his head.

There was a tiny hole in the snow about a foot in front of him, a dent in the previously unbroken blank slate, like someone had punched their first right into the surface. He couldn't figure out what it could have come from, until he felt something cold and wet hit him right in the back of the head.

_A snowball? Two Snowballs. How?_

He whipped his head around and spotted someone in the distance walking towards him. He could hear them laughing quietly. They walked closer and closer until he could make out a black coat, and a smile a mile wide peaking out at him from under the hood of a red sweatshirt.

“Wade?! What are you doing here? How did you find me?” 

Wade laughed, filling up the silence like Peter knew he would. 

“I heard a very loud and emotional ‘fuuuck!’ and I followed it. Who else would be out here?”

Peter was staring up at Wade, at his dumb stupid beautiful smiling face, and he was so filled with emotion he thought he would burst. Wade found him. Wade always found him.

“Why are you here?”

Wade reached out a hand to help Peter to his feet. Peter stood shakily, stuck in the light from Wade’s smile. Wade didn't let go of his hand.

“Peter,” Wade said softly, “I had to come find you. It’s 12 degrees outside.”

Peter couldn't help but cast his eyes to the ground. He knew he wouldn't get the answer he wanted, that Wade was there to save him, to save him from himself, to tell him that he felt it too, but he had still hoped. Somewhere inside him he had hoped. 

“Pete. Petey.”

He continued his staring match with the ground.

“Baby boy. Look at me. Please?”

Peter slowly brought his gaze back to Wade’s eyes, his deep and emotional eyes. 

Wade raised his hand, the one that wasn't still gripping Peter’s, and pulled Peter’s face up by his chin.

“I’m here because I wanted to find you. Needed to find you. I can’t do this without you. You know you're my rock, right?”

“I’m _your_ rock?”

“Yes you are! You’re always there when I need you. Always. There’s no way I’ll be able to make it through this snowpocalypse without you.”

“Wade,” Peter smiled softly, “You’re _my_ rock and I-I I cant. I’m just- It’s just that you mean everything to me. And I can’t be in a tiny little room with you anymore. I’ll ruin everything.”

“Then ruin it.” 

Wade’s stare was penetrating, unflinching. One hand on Peters chin, the other still holding his hand.

Peter scoffed. “What? You don’t know what you’re saying.” Peter tried to back away, to get away from Wade’s hold, but Wade wouldn't let him.

“I’m pretty sure I know what I’m saying. I’m only ninety percent sure and thirty percent of that is just hope, but I’m pretty sure I know what I’m saying. So ruin it. Please.”

Peter couldn't see his own face, but he imagined he looked like a deer caught in the head lights, not sure whether to flee or to stand as still as possible hoping that the danger would go away on its own. 

“But I- I can’t lose you.”

“Baby boy, you couldn't lose me if you tried,” Wade smirked.

And that damn smirk was all it took to force Peter into motion. He shut his eyes and closed the few inches space between them. He finally let himself have what he wanted, and it was _so_ good.

The cold vanished as their bodies met, finally pressing together as they kissed. Wade’s hand reached up to tangle in Peter’s hair, his other hand letting go of Peter’s to wrap his arm around his waist and pull them impossibly closer. Peter felt himself moan as their kiss grew deeper, Wade’s tongue pressing against his lips, asking for entrance, which Peter happily granted. Peter grabbed at anything he could get a hold of, refusing to let go now that he didn't have to. He grabbed Wade’s hips, his back, his biceps, before wrapping his arms around Wade’s neck. It was perfect. 

He had no idea how long they stood there in the cold, kissing each other but it felt like forever. And not long enough.

Wade finally pulled back with a dopey grin on his face. Peter wanted to kiss it off. 

“Believe me, I’m not complaining about anything that just happened, but we do have a hotel room like two blocks that way,” Wade waved in the general direction of their hotel, “You know, if you wanted to move this somewhere warmer.”

“Yes, okay. Yes. Lets go back to the tiny little room.” Peter couldn't help the smile that spread its way across his face.

Wade was still holding his waist as he stepped back and pulled Peter towards their hotel. Wade’s grip tightened as they began to walk. He clearly had no intention of letting go, and Peter was ok with that. 

“Hey! We have two beds! Now that we aren't secretly wondering if we’re in love with each other or just desperately pining, we can push them together! To cuddle! And other stuff...If you catch my drift.” Wade glanced at Peter out of the corner of his eye and raised a flirty eyebrow.

“Yes, Wade, I catch your drift. I always catch your drift, you're not very subtle.” Peter paused. “Wait… you’re in love with me?” 

“Of course I am, Petey! How could I not be? Look at this adorable little face! You're so cute, even when you're shocked.” Wade pinched his cheek.

Shocked was an understatement. Peter had hoped, but it was real. It was _real._ Just like he had longed for. Wade felt it too.

“I’m in love with you too.”

“I know that Petey Pie,” Wade said with a fond look, “No one kisses like that if they aren't in love.”

Peter smiled and leaned into Wade’s touch.

“Or desperately horny I guess.”

“Wade! Come on!”

“Oh I’m sorry. Did I just ruin our romantic sweeping love declarations?” Wade gasped dramatically. “I promise I’ll make it up to you later. When our beds are pushed together. Wink wink.”

“I can’t believe I’m in love with you. And I can’t believe you just said ‘wink wink’ out loud instead of winking.”

“Neither can I. I’m the luckiest man in the world!” Wade leaned in to give Peter a huge gross slobbery kiss on the cheek.

Peter giggled, giddy on Wade. Wade everywhere. On his cheek, around his waist, lingering in his hair and on his lips. He couldn't have been happier. 

_At least this snowstorm was good for something._

They walked side by side, all the way to the hotel, where they pushed their beds together and waited out the rest of the storm wrapped in each other. No more snow. No more trapped Peter Parker.

**Author's Note:**

> Please dont @ me about TexMex. I've eaten it for 24 years. Also I've never written Spideypool and I love them sm so I hope I did the boys justice :)


End file.
